Points in Time
by Ambient Love
Summary: Here are some snippets in to the future life of Owen and Christina **No Profits, No Sue** Please Note that this story has some Mature chapters, those will be marked with a M
1. Snow Day

A/N: This is dedicated to all NYers who got a snow day today. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am.

Snow Day (1/1)

There was nothing like it. The streets full of fresh powdery white snow inches and inches high. The laughter of families all with an unexpected day off, playing in the snow. Children having snow balls fights with their neighbors. Unplowed streets becoming adventures to navigate through.

Most people would use this day to watch movies or read books under a warm blanket with a cup of hot chocolate piled with soft mini marshmallows. Most people had that luxury, but not doctors, or nurses, or paramedics. On snow days, you were on high alert.

"You looked burnt out." Owen looked at Cristina as she walked towards him. He was standing by the trauma desk, chart in hand. She yawned using the clip board to cover her mouth.

"I am burnt out," she announced. "Three surgeries back to back. One bypass that seemed to last an hour too long. Don't get me wrong I love my job, but I need a nap." She yawned again this time longer and louder and Owen smiled. "You interested? You've been her longer than I've been."

Owen looked at his wife and smiled, "Give me fifteen and I'll join you."

"Did you call Ellie and tell her we're stuck here until after the snow goes away?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's totally handled, Rowan is in good hands, he has Mr. Binkster, crisis adverted. Oh, I also spoke to mom and told her we're holding until after the snow. She said she'll go over to the house when the roads are a little clear," he called after her as she tiredly walked away.

Cristina and Owen had been married for three years, they had a two year old son, Rowan, who quickly became Cristina and Owen's pride and joy. Owen was constantly sharing pictures with the trauma desk nurses, and Cristina was surprisingly a lot more maternal than she even gave herself credit for. She spent the last minutes of her last surgery freaking out when the Chief said he needed all hands to stay an extra shift due to the sudden snow storm.

Is there enough food in the house? Does he have enough pull-ups? Oh my God, Mr. Binkster's in the wash, he is going to freak out!, she thought. Mr. Binkster was her son's favorite stuff animal. A rabbit given to him by his Uncle Der.

Cristina was worn out, she audibly groaned when she laid down on the bed in the on call room and put her feet up. She stretched and Owen came to the room five minutes later and locked the door. Cristina took notice of the lock door and an eyebrow arched inquiringly.

"We're locking the door?" she said, surprised. Normally, they didn't lock the door, because usually locking the door of the on call room meant you weren't there for sleeping.

"I want to give you a massage," he said with a smile and Cristina eyed him suspiciously.

"What kind of massage?" she asked and he sat down at the end of the bed and placed her feet in his lap.

"What kind of massage do you want?" he grinned at her odd behavior.

"One that doesn't lead to sex," she yawned.

"All of our massages lead to sex, but I'll promise to try to control my baser animalistic needs if you do," he said sarcastically and she smirked.

"You get no worries from me, I'm too exhausted to move right now." She yawned again, closing her eyes.

Owen smiled at his wife lovingly and then took off her ankle socks. He began massaging the ball of her foot and she sighed in pleasure. A few minutes later, he switched to the other foot.

"Amazing," She murmured before promptly falling asleep.

Owen stood up and unlocked the door. Cristina turned on to her side as Owen grabbed a blanket from a cabinet. He slid up besides her, squeezing himself between her and the wall and covered them with the green blanket. Snaking his arm around her waist, he too fell asleep.

A/N 2: This was just a glimpse in the life of the Hunts. I might continue this story later on down the road.


	2. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters belong to Shonda and ABC. No funds were received for this flight of fantasy.

A/N: Since you guys liked Snow Day... here's another small glimpse into the life of Owen and Christina before I continue on with Nothing Compares.

Good Morning (1/1)

Cristina was good at juggling, not literally the act of juggling, but she was a Queen at multitasking, which kind of left Owen a little jealous. She was a new mother, a fairly new wife, and a excellent Cardiothoracic surgeon, though she was on her last weeks of maternity leave. He watched her in awe from their bed effortless nurse their son, while folding laundry, on the phone with Meredith.

"He's doing that weird thing again," Cristina said to Meredith, looking at Owen through their large dresser mirror. Owen rolled his eyes and Cristina stuck her tongue out at him. Owen rose naked from the bed and Cristina sighed shaking her head as she watched his ass as he strutted into the bathroom.

"What staring at you like your God's gift to women everywhere? It'll fade.. trust me, it's new Daddy haze. In a few weeks he'll be back to thoughtlessly leaving the seat up and his socks on the floor," Mer sighed and Cristina grinned to herself.

Luckily, she seemed to have hit the jackpot with Owen. It was almost like living with Mr. Perfect, except when the PTSD driven panic attacks would take over him and she would have to either find him after he ran off, calm him down, or both. When Owen had a meltdown it was a huge fucking meltdown. In the beginning she assumed he stepped up his game because of the PTSD, but quickly she realized he was naturally an attentive gentleman before, maybe only a little cockier.

They still had their arguments however, mostly at work about work. Only arguments they had at home were about either him bluntly telling her about her flaws and her not being receptive to it or visa-versa, but it always blew over quickly. They didn't have the heart to hold grudges against each other.

"But it's creepy when he stares at me like he's possessed," Cristina whined and Mer laughed.

"He can hear you, you know," Owen said, still naked wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. He gently ran his fingers down his son's smooth light brown hair which was starting to curl. The infant looked up at his father with stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Besides, I look at you like that because I can't think of anything in this world more beautiful." he whispered and she turned her head so she could kiss him. They kissed passionately, so passionately that Cristina felt the effects against her back.

"Hey, hey! Beat it buster, no rubbing the goods on me until I can partake!" Cristina said, sending Mer into another fit of hysterics. Owen heard and rolled his eyes.

"Good Morning Meredith!" he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Mer says 'Good Morning'," Christina relayed.

"Can I burp him when he's finished?" he asked excitedly and Cristina smiled.

"Of course you can, right baby?" she cooed to their son.


	3. Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters belong to Shonda and ABC. No funds were received for this flight of fantasy.

A/N: Okay now I'm just avoiding Nothing Compares LOL! A little angsty romance ahead.

Hero (1/1)

"Can you believe the audacity? How could he do that?" Cristina was working herself into a fine rage. Her hand went over her swollen belly and rubbed in slowly circular motion to calm her active son. She was eight months pregnant with their second child and this pregnancy had not only put her out of work early, but it had driven her to go to the hospital twice due false labor.

"I know we a-agreed on a homage to my mother's name, but Allison? Why would he choose that name?" Mer said sniffing on her side of the phone.

"And he didn't understand why you got upset?"

"He said Allison, was not even close to Addison!"

"That ass," Cristina rolled her eyes. She heard the front door of her four bedroom colonial home open and smiled when she saw he very tired husband walk through the door with their very hyper four year old son dressed in his red and white soccer uniform. At first, she was apprehensive about putting him in a soccer for tots program, but after Owen pleaded and pouted with her for a week she relented.

"Mama!" he squealed in joy and came running to her in the kitchen, he gently wrapped his tiny arms around her waist and put his head on her large belly. She ran her hand through his long reddish brown wavy hair. "Had fun?" she whispered to Rowan and he nodded putting his hand on her belly.

"Cwis," he said and Cristina grinned. She didn't want the baby named after her, but her eldest son had insisted since the day her and Owen told him she was pregnant that that baby's name was Chris.

Owen dropped his keys on the kitchen island and put down a few bags of groceries on the counter. He threw away an empty happy meal bag, and Cristina knew their son must have sung his Happy Meal chant from the time they left soccer practice until Owen gave in. He was quiet when he came to kiss her good evening. Solemnly, he walked away taking off his coat, he gently pried Rowan away from her and took off his coat and shoes.

"C'mon, Terror, we got to go give you a bath," he said lifting their son over his shoulder, his voice was lacking that excited happy spark that it normally held.

"Hey Mer, I have to cut this conversation short, you want my final say on the matter."

"Yeah."

"Tell Derek he's an idiot and to pick out another name or forgo naming the baby at all," Cristina grumbled, and she could almost hear Mer smiling.

"You know, I love you," she began. "Cause you're my person. My very pregnant person."

"I'm your person point five, which means I'm point five percent more right than before," Cristina joked.

Mer laughed and Cris said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

She walked upstairs to check on her men, and found Owen on the side of the tub sitting quietly watching their son play with his trucks covered in bubble bath suds. Cris frowned at Owen's odd behavior.

"Ro," she began and he looked up at her with big bluish-grey eyes.

"Yes , Mama."

"Did you wash?"

"No Mama."

She squirted soap into his bunny shaped sponge and handed it to him with an eyebrow raised, "Get to scrubbing mister!"

Dutifully, he began scrubbing himself clean as she watched. Cristina looked at her husband and realized he was crying silently, she put her hand through his red-brown hair and he sighed shaking his head.

"Daddy's sad," Ro's eye got big and his lip began to quiver, Owen wiped his tears and forced a smile.

"Daddy's fine!" he sniffed and then cleared his throat. "Hey, I don't see you scrubbing mister. Little boys who don't mind their mother's get the tickle monster!"

Rowan squealed happily, and began to scrub. Cris stood there for a moment until Owen looked back at her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I got it," he whispered gently to her.

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded, the sadness in his eyes remained.

" Yes, I'm okay, go lay down you shouldn't be on your feet," he said and she nodded her hand on her aching back she went to their bedroom to lay down.

Cristina listened as she heard Owen with their son down the hall.

"Daddy's sad," she heard her perceptive four year old say and she heard Owen's deep sigh.

"It's okay little man, it'll go away," He said.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise," he told him.

Twenty minutes later their son was dressed for bed and put down to sleep for the night. Owen shuffled into the room and leaned against the door frame watching Cristina as she flipped through a parenting magazine.

"I got a letter today," Owen said from the doorway and Cristina looked up at him.

"It was from the wife of the Colonel who save my life," he paused as he felt the tears well in his eyes.

"He was killed in Iraq, RPG blew up his Jeep," he said, looking at the glossy cedar wood floor.

"I wrote him, you know, after Ro was born. I told him how-how grateful I was that he saved my life because now I get to share it with you and Ro," he wiped at the tears trailing down his face.

Cristina looked at him and opened her arms. He went to her and put his head on her chest and she held him.

"He saved me, he made all of this possible, and now, now he doesn't get to have this with his own wife and kids. It's wrong, it's so wrong," he cried.

"I know it's wrong, and I'm sorry he was killed. He was a hero, and I'm so so thankful he saved you," she whispered in his hair and he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I am too," he whispered so low Cristina could barely make him out. She let out a shaky breath when she realized that was the first time he referred to his survival as something he wanted and not just something that happened to him.


	4. Just Happens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters belong to Shonda and ABC. No funds were received for this flight of fantasy.

Just Happens (1/1)

Cristina was sitting on the toilet, pregnancy stick in hand waiting for the slightest inclination that she had to pee. For the last two weeks she had been avoiding taking the test because she was sure she was not pregnant. She was just late and sometimes just late, just happened. Especially being as stressed as she was. Newly married and just moved into her new home, she had been working non-stop at SGH and then coming home and unpacking. Doing three to four surgeries a day and then at night unpacking four to five boxes. It amazed her how much shit they accumulated over the last couple of years. She felt as though the four bedroom home should be next to empty, but somehow the first floor of her house looked like a storage garage.

Meredith was outside the first floor bathroom door waiting, but Cristina was completely pee-shy.

"Damn it," she growled pulling up her pants and tossing the dry stick on the bathroom counter. she opened the door and found Mer sitting on the wood floor in front of the bathroom door with a pint of water in her hand. Cristina stepped over her and then sat down next to her, snatching the water bottle from her hand.

"Did you try running water?" Mer asked, and Cristina glared at her so hard she put her hands up defensively.

"I don't understand it! It's 8 am, I'm normally full of pee by now, I think it's psychosomatic," she swigged her bottle of water taking three big gulps. "God knows I don't want this right now, so he, she, whatever cosmic force, is prolonging my torture by drying me up, so I feel guilty about not wanting this right now."

"Have you told Owen that you suspect?"

"No, but I think he suspects that I might suspect, but he hasn't said anything."

"Smart man," Mer mumbled and Cristina turned to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said indignantly.

"It means you are going to go through thousands of different complex emotions until finally you actually decided on what you truly want," Mer turned to her and took her hand, eying her sympathetically. "As your person I act as your sounding board or voice of reason until you come to a decision and we either A. dance happily with joy or B. Sob uncontrollably over a pint of Blue Bunny Butter Pecan." She smiled.

"So why does Owen keeping his mouth shut make him a smart man?" Cristina was still confused and annoyed.

Mer rolled her eyes like Cristina had lost some brain sells in the last five minutes.

"Owen is your husband, and given the issue you're facing... he is 50% involved with all decision making. Including himself before you're ready to deal with him will spiral you out of control. You will be plagued with not only your own reservations or justifications, but his and therefore rendered emotional distraught by magnitude of the choices that lay before you."

"But--"

"And not to mention you will confused about the purity of your own feelings," she concluded and Cristina shook her head.

"Am I this emotionally inept that I can't make an emotional decision about the way a feel about something without going through all of this?"

"Pretty much, don't feel bad. I'm way worse."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't wait until Derek includes himself. I run on tangents based on my perception, which is consistently skewed to the negative."

"Wow."

"Yup," Mer grinned and Cristina's eyes went wide suddenly as she bounded up from the floor. Stepped over Meredith and went in to the bathroom grabbing the stick off the counter.

"I guess we're in business." Mer shook her head and picked up the timer that was next to her.

"Tell me when your ready for the timer," she called out.

"Uh, I have one more. Uh, okay now."

Cristina flushed the toilet and washed her hands. There were three different pregnancy test on her counter. She opened the bathroom door for Mer and let her in.

"You know we could have just did a blood test at work,"she placed the timer on the counter beside the tests.

"Yeah and all of SGH would know that I'm pregnant," Cristina said.

"You mean that you think you're pregnant."

Cristina sighed sitting on the edge of the bathroom tub. She ran her hand through her black curly hair. Mer sat on the other side of the bathroom counter.

"You know listening to you out there, just confirmed to me that I need to cut the shit. I'm never late Meredith, never, not even after the ectopic pregnancy, I'm super regular and now, all of the sudden only weeks after a very long and eventful vacation with my husband to the Bahamas I'm not regular? I'm pregnant Meredith."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm scared, I'm petrified," Cristina took a deep breath and held it as the timer dinged. She couldn't move she was so scared.

Mer looked at the pregnancy test, they all were positive, she looked back at Cris and smiled.

"Congratulations," she grinned.

"Holy shit," Cristina held her hands over her mouth. "I'm going to have a baby."

Meredith put her arms around her friend, "How do you feel?"

"I'm happy," she laughed.


	5. King Takes Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters belong to Shonda and ABC. No funds were received for this flight of fantasy.

A/N: Thank you to all who are reading and responding. I like to also thank the people on Youtube who make such wonderful O/C related videos, they really help when you're deprived of new Grey episodes.

This one is a favorite of mine.

King Takes Queen (1/1)

It had been a busy day in surgery, Cristina saved a little girl's life, even though it almost slipped through her fingers twice. By the time she assured the girl's parents that she would live to play and grow into an adult with her newly repaired heart she was physically and emotionally drained. She padded off to the on call room to get some much needed rest. She had just laid down when her pager went off, for Trauma.

"Seriously?" she sighed and stretched rushing off to Trauma.

The ward was bustling, preparing no doubt for whatever was coming in. She scanned the floor for Owen, but he was mysteriously missing. Bailey passed her dressed in her yellow apron, Meredith and Derek followed.

"What's happened?" she asked as they passed her.

"Major car accident," Meredith said. Christina grabbed a yellow apron and began to put it on.

"How many injured?" she asked and this time Derek answered.

"Uh, 6," he said and then looked at Meredith.

"Where's Owen? He's on, I know he's supposed to be on," she said, a little worried about where he was.

As she walked out into the parking lot she stood amongst her peers, Alex, Izzie, Mark, Lexi, Callie Bailey, Arizona and even Webber, but no Owen. As she looked around for him she found herself being pushed forward.

"What?" she said and Chief Webber nodded as the Ambulance pulled up.

"The most critical is a man, in his mid thirties," He said, and stepped back from the ambulance door leaving Cristina directly in front. The doors opened dramatically and Owen appeared.

He was dressed in a midnight blue suit, his hair was freshly cut, his beard trimmed. Cristina's mouth went open as he stood up and stepped out of the ambulance holding the biggest bouquet of pink English roses and white lilies she had ever seen, she laughed in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" she leaned in and whispered to him. She had an idea what he was doing, but she couldn't quite believe it. She couldn't believe he planned everything under her nose. She looked back at her colleagues and friends, they were all smiling, even Webber. She glared at Meredith and Derek. Meredith hunched her shoulders with a wide smile and Derek winked.

"Well, this is where we first met, I thought I'd play on that fact," Owen said, snapping her back into this unbelievable fantasy she was obviously in the on call room dreaming about.

"This is not real," she said and Owen laughed finally handing her the flowers. He began to dig into his coat pocket.

"I'm asleep, aren't I?" she said again and heard her friends laugh behind her. Owen got down on knee. She felt and pinch on her leg and she jumped looking down at the offender.

Owen smiled, "You're awake, see, Now can I propose?" he asked and Cristina nodded.

"I," he took a deep breath.

"Take your time, son," Webber called out and Owen nodded.

"I think you--you're some kind of angel, when I was in...Iraq after...I laid down and closed my eyes and I thought of you. A-and you, you led me here, " he looked into her eyes like it was the very first time he seen her. "There is no woman, I love more, than you. I want more than forty years, Cristina, I want an eternity and whatever comes after that," he paused to open the box. "Marry me?" he asked.

Cristina didn't look at the ring Owen noted, she was too busy looking in his eyes, silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes," she cried and he jumped up pulling her into his arms. They kissed and the crowd clapped and whistled.

"I can not believe you did this," she said when they came up for air.

"It was easy once I convince the fire department to borrow an ambulance and a driver for about an hour," he shrugged as f it was nothing. "I love you.'" he placed her engagement ring on her finger and kissed her once more.

She finally looked down at it and smiled, it wasn't a diamond and she didn't care. It was a perfectly crafted hammered titanium band. She loved it, for it's simplicity and practicality. It reminded her of everything Owen was.

"I handcrafted it," he boasted proudly.

"Of course you did," Cristina grinned and kissed him again.

Callie and Izzie were both tearful as Bailey sighed, Meredith kissed her husband and Mark put his hands on Lexie's shoulders pulling her close.

"Okay, Okay" Webber yelled at the onlookers. "Enough romance people! Back to work, we've got lives to save," he looked back at the happy couple. "Go on get outta here, I'll see you two tomorrow," he winked at Owen.

Owen picked Cristina up in his arms and carried her to his car.

"And the king takes his queen," he whispered and Cristina sighed


	6. Elevator REVISED

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters belong to Shonda and ABC. No funds were received for this flight of fantasy.

A/N: I just revised this a little to correct some mistakes

Elevator (1/1)

"Cristina, listen to me, we're stuck," Owen said calmly.

"I know we're stuck what do I look like a jackass," she screamed as another contraction hit her in full force. They were going up to Obstetrics when the elevator got stuck.

"No I do not think you're a jackass, but we're going to have to deliver our baby," he tried again.

"I," she panted following lamaze instructions. When the contraction lessened she began again. "Not having our baby in a elevator." she said as another contraction hit her.

"Cristina you are fully dilated, our son is not going to wait," Owen said, his voice was hard in frustration. Cristina was being completely irrational.

"I'm...not...having...this ..baby in..an elevator," She said through gritted teeth, her hands were wrapped so tightly around the arms of the wheelchair she sat in Owen thought she'd bend them.

"Cristina," Owen yelled out of patience.

"It's an elevator,' she said again.

"So?" he yelled at her, making her jump.

Her mouth fell open in shock and Owen put his head down in defeat, "Don't you so me! Don't you dare, You're not the one with the tiny human being splitting you in half!"she grunted.

He noticed the baby coming. If she's angry she doesn't realize she's pushing, he thought.

"Obviously not, but-I'm not the selfish parent trying to make everything perfect and risking her child's life by not pushing when she needs to!" he countered, moving in between her legs.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "You cocky bastard, how dare you talk to me like that. It's your fault I'm like this in the first place. Seriously. I can't believe you right now! Come here so I can hit you!"

She felt a wave of heat and pressure. The next thing she knew Owen had their baby in his arms. She watched in awe and intense affection as Owen cleared the babies wind pipe and their let out a monster sized wail. Both parents wore tears of joy as Owen took out his trusty pocket knife and cut the cord. He then took off Christina's pashmina and wrapped their baby inside.

"Our son," he said, placing the baby in Cristina's arms, she wept. Owen kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her sweaty hair. "I love you," he whispered, wiping his tears as their son quieted.

"I can't believe you let him come on the elevator," Cristina said with a smiled on her face Owen looked up to the heavens rolling his eyes.

"Cristina," he sighed, wearing a smile.

Not seconds later did the elevator doors finally open. Owen looked shocked as Chief Webber stood in front of the doors with Bailey, a team of nurses, and a gurney.

Cristina looked at Owen for a second ... and then she hit him on the arm.


	7. Rain

A/N: Angst ahead. My first songfic. I used a song by Nikka Costa called Someone for Everyone.

Rain (1/1)

_Where is my someone who'll always understand  
The person who'll give everything just to take my hand  
What if I never feel it, what if I never know  
And what if it just gets easier, To spend this life alone..._

It was raining and Cristina was soaked through. Part of her mind was telling her to go back inside, that he'd come back to the hospital when he was ready, but her heart kept pushing her forward. She searched Joe's, and then the steps of her old apartment, but he was no where to be found. She was panicking, her warm tears mixing with the cold rain. Where is he? please let him be okay, she prayed.

The wounded soldier came into trauma, ten at night dressed in full fatigues bleeding from the back of his skull. Cristina knew from the moment she saw him that his case was going to hit Owen hard. The soldier was just a boy only nineteen, back from Iraq for two days on leave with his family when he walked to the back of their home and put a gun to his head.

Most people believed that once you shoot yourself in the head, it's over, but sometimes though the spirit doesn't want to fight, the body does. The soldier's body fought, fought to stay alive with a bullet in his brain and Owen fought to keep him alive. He and Derek for several hours fought harder than ever to keep him alive, but in the end his spirit won and Derek was forced to call it.

"Patient time of death, 8:45 am," he said with a curse, pulling off his face mask and throwing it angrily against the wall. Owen backed away from the body as if it was melting before him. Silently, he scrubbed down.

"I'll tell the family," Derek said and Owen absently shook his head.

"No, I'll tell the family," he volunteered. Derek's eyebrow rose as he sized the shaken man next to him.

"It's okay, I'll do it," Derek put his hand on Owen's shoulder and dried his hands leaving the room he went down the hallway to break the horrible news to the family.

Cristina heard the screams of anguish from the young man's mother as she came off the elevator.

Derek looked at the floor sadly as the young man's father consoled his hysterical wife.

"Thank you for trying," The man said to Derek as Cristina passed. She walked into the scrub room and Owen was gone. When she walked back into the hallway Derek was alone. He was going through his own emotions.

"Derek, where's my husband?" Cristina asked and Derek could see the worry in her eyes.

"He wasn't in the scrub room?"

Cristina shook her head and put her hand empathetically on his shoulder. She left Derek and went looking for Owen, she checked everywhere she could think of in the hospital including the on call room and the vent. She immediately went to her locker room, put on her coat and went to find him.

_  
Rollin' with the punches, hope my black and blue don't show  
Put the bright in my eyes so no one ever knows  
How I feel on rainy days or what I'd do to have always  
My hopes are almost suffocating, but inside I know there's...  
_

Cristina walked the streets outside of Seattle Grace for an hour, until Meredith found her.

"I don't know where he is! I don't know," Cristina cried and Meredith hugged her.

"He can't be far," she said taking her hand. "His car is still here so he has to be somewhere close, I'll look, you need to go inside," she said and Cristina shook her head.

"I'm going to find him," she swore and Meredith grabbed her shoulders.

"You're three months pregnant, You can't afford to get sick, go back inside and get dry... please," Meredith pleaded, Cristina touched her still flat abdomen and finally relented.

Go back into SGH, Cristina went back to her locker room and changed in a set of dry scrubs. She wiped her hair with a clean white towel and sat down on the bench in front of the lockers. She hugged the towel to her.

_Someone for everyone... Someone for everyone..._

_....Someone for everyone.... Someone for everyone...._

Gently, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. Smelled damp leather and the remnants of Owen's sweet woodsy smelling after have and she closed her eyes with a small prayer. He placed his damp lips to her cheek. Kissing her softly as rain water poured from his head down her shoulder onto the towel. His black leather jacket was soaked through and making her back wet, but Cristina didn't care.

"I'm sorry," Owen whispered.

_There's got to be more than just getting thru the day  
But I don't want to settle just to numb the pain away  
I'm holdin' out for everything the obvious and in betweens  
And some say pride lets heartache in, but inside I just know there's _

_Someone for everyone... Someone for everyone..._

_....Someone for everyone.... Someone for everyone...._

"I'm pregnant," Cristina said and Owen pulled away to turn her towards him. He looked like he had been through hell, his eyes were red and bloodshot from tears he had shed for the fallen soldier.

He put his hands on her face, his eyes searching, pleading, begging for this miracle to be real.

"I'm pregnant," she said again with an affirming nod. Owen pulled her close again, and he cried this time tears of joy.

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered again and this Cristina didn't think it was to her. She held him tighter and when she opened her eyes and found Meredith and Derek in the doorway both soaked from the rain.

"Thank you," she mouthed. Meredith took Derek's hand and they both smiled at them.

_Someone for everyone... Someone for everyone..._

_....Someone for everyone.... Someone for everyone...._


	8. Two Days Rated M

Disclaimer: No Profits, No Sue.

A/N: This part in Points in Time is rated M for mature.

Two Days (1/1)

Owen woke up with Cristina in his arms, he couldn't believe it two days she would be his wife. They both opted out of the huge grand wedding much to both their mothers' disappointment. They just wanted a nice simple wedding with friends and family invited. They decided against the standard church wedding and decided to have their wedding in Owen's mother's large backyard. Which made his mother ecstatic, so ecstatic that Cristina left her mother with her the night before so they could spend time together planning finishing touches. He smiled at the way their mothers instantly got along and how completely unnerved Cristina was at their seemingly perfect synchrony.

Cristina ran her hand up his naked chest and he turned his head and looked down at her with a smile.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still chasing the edge of sleep. Cristina stretched with a laugh which made him quirk an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I'm think about how incredibly uncomfortable you are going to feel at your bachelor's party tonight," she grinned, mischievously.

"You find it funny?" Owen poked her in the ribs playfully, and she laughed.

Owen rolled his eyes. Sloan and Shepherd were after him for the last month to have a Bachelor's Party. He had told them many different times that he didn't want one. When he told Cristina he wasn't having one she looked at him like he was the world's biggest idiot and then berated him until finally he agreed.

"Why are you so dead set on having a bachelor's party?" he remembered asking her that in the on call room several weeks ago.

"Every man should have a Bachelor's party, even you," she replied.

"Are you the least bit worried about scantily clad, possibly naked women rubbing themselves all over you future husband?" he folded his arms in front of his chest glaring at her.

Cristina laughed, much like she was laughing next to him in that very moment, full and loud, beautiful.

"I know why you're so dead set for me to go to my bachelor's party," he announced and she flipped over to her stomach and rested her chin on her hand.

"Seriously?" she asked her eyebrows up inquiringly. Owen nodded and then smiled. He sprang to his feet on the bed, fully naked shocking her into another fit of laughter.

"You want scantily clad possibly naked men rubbing themselves all over you!" he said, as he danced suggestively until Cristina was in tears.

"Stop, Owen, I can't," she said in between bouts of laughter holding her stomach as he shook his ass and other things at her. "Seriously, get down here," she grabbed his arm and pulled. He let himself gently fall on top of her

"What you didn't like my performance?" he asked feigning hurt.

"I loved your performance," she said, running her hands through his auburn colored hair. "I just don't have any single bills right now," she joked and he bent his head down and kissed her.

"I can't take it in trade," he whispered on her lips.

Their kiss started off chaste and then quickly melted into a passionate melding of lips and tongues. She moaned as his hands traveled over her body tracing her curves. He kissed her neck and the back of her ear. He moved down between her breast, kissing her stomach, making her gasp in anticipating as his tongue licked inside her belly button, he moved lower and Cristina's back arched.

"Wait," she whispered breathlessly, Owen was so engrossed in loving her that she had to push his head away. "Wait," she said again and he stopped looking up at her questioningly.

"I want to tell you this while I'm coherent," she began with a slow swallow. "I want you to have a Bachelor's party so you can connect with the boys a little more. You guys are friends, but once you and I are married, Derek and Meredith, even Sloan and Lexie, they'll become our family because Meredith is my family, she's my person and I think it'd be nice for you to have a person too."

"I have you. You're my person," Owen argued.

Cristina grinned and then shook her head, "And what happens when this person is on your nerves and you want to vent, who will you rant and rave to? When you screw up and need advice on how to make it better, who will you consult with? Trust me, it's good to have a person. Someone who's outside of us."

Owen looked into her deep brown eyes in contemplation, she had a point, he's kept both Shepherd and Sloan at arms length. He knew why, he had a brotherhood before and lost them. The pain of their loss made him commitment shy on building those kinds of relationships again, that's why he kept both men at a distance. That was just one more wound in his heart that his master Cardiothoracic surgeon wanted to try to heal. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, and for you, I'll interview Derek for the role of my person," he promised her and Cristina happily grinned. "Now where were we?" he asked and Cristina ran her hand through her hair before laying back on her pillow.

She licked her lips, "You were doing that thing you do with your tongue that I love so much."

"Well since you love it so much, I guess I have continue," he said dipping his head back in between her thighs.

"Please do," Cristina pleaded her eyes fluttering close. "God, I love it... so much," she moaned and felt Owen smiling.

Later on that morning with a dreamy sigh, Cristina marveled at how skilled of a lover Owen was as she twirled the titanium band of her engagement ring around her finger, she was amazed how quickly he learned how to make her lose control. She never had a man make her feel that completely sated after sex. There was one point in the beginning when he actually made her pass out. Cristina just didn't understand it, she was no prude, she had guys make her orgasm before, but there was something about Owen that just turned her to jelly. Not just once, but every time, and now in two days she was going to have him forever. It humbled her, how could someone so impossible earn something so wonderful, she sighed and then realized that Meredith had asked her a question.

"W-what?" she asked and Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell did you go? I've been talking to you for the last five minutes," she complained. Cristina gave her an apologetic look.

"I was just thinking about Owen," she grinned and Meredith smirked.

"Uh huh, he's that good, I knew it!" Her smirk filled out to a full on grin.

"Oh my God" she sighed loudly and Meredith laughed. "It's the best sex I ever had."

"Well, that's good, in two days he will be all yours forever," Mer parked her car in the parking lot of Cristina's seamstress. They were going to do her final dress fitting. It was still early in the morning and the shop was still closed.

"So what makes him better than the rest," Mer asked as they sat in the car waiting for the shop to open.

"It's weird, like he knows what I want, I don't have to ask him to do anything, he just knows to do it and the way he does it...it's wow!"

Cristina remembered the early morning, the way he loved her slowly, so slowly, like a musician trying out every note before playing the first chord. It was in sharp contrast to Owen the night before, who ravaged her, stripping her bare before him and fucking her, until she clawed her release up and down his back.

"He makes you feel completely safe, that's why your sex is so great, you can fully relax with him," she said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Maybe," she hunched her shoulders looking out the window. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes when she turned to Meredith. "Maybe... I scored the world greatest lover! McHottie trumps McDreamy," she teased.

"Hey! My sex life is super fantastic, leave my McDreamy alone!" Mer pouted and then grinned. "You're getting married, for real, you're going to be Dr. Cristina Hunt."

"Yes, unlike you I'm going to change my name," Cristina picked up her Frappuccino and twirled her green straw. Meredith shocked everyone when she kept her last name Grey. Cristina shocked them even more when she told them she'll be taking on Hunt.

"Is this an alternate universe?" Cristina remembered Alex exclaiming when she made her announcement to all of them at their usually table in the cafeteria.

"I kept my name in memory of my Mother, one of the greatest female surgeons of her day," Mer needlessly explained to Cristina. "You however, didn't want to become Cristina Burke, you would have stuck with Yang or Yang-Burke then. Why the change now?"

She hunched her shoulders and sighed laying back in her seat.

"Cristina Hunt sounds cooler," she joked and Mer pursed her lips. "Alright, okay!" Cristina gave in. "Just so you know, I choose to take his name because I feel like he's the other half of me, I belong as much to him as he does me and we both thought it'd be weird for him to change his last name to Yang."

Mer smiled, "You're getting married."

Cristina grinned, "I am."

Cristina checked her watch, it was 10, she watched as the seamstress opened her store.

"Come on Maid of Honor, we have dresses to squeeze into," she said getting out of the car.

"I shouldn't have drank this Latte," Mer bemoaned. "Thank God, we're going to the gym after the fitting."

Owen was packing, where was he going? He didn't know. He had just received a text message from Derek telling him to pack his bag because they were taking a road trip.

Owen grimaced, "Road trip where?" he texted back.

"Just be ready by 4," Derek sent his reply. Owen checked his watch it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

Part of Owen was excited by the adventure of it all, but the other part was dreading whatever Shepherd and Sloan had in store for him. Though they each were close professionally, personally however, he felt as though they had very little in common. Both men knew very little about him, other than he was in the war, he was in love with Cristina, and that he was a damned good trauma surgeon. He remained pretty quiet during dinners at Shepherd's house. They all had shared a few drinks and the occasional cigar on his porch, but most conversations went towards work and their women. He respected Derek, and maybe even admired him a bit. As for Sloan, Owen felt he was like an irresponsible child.

Fully packed he heard the door open and found Cristina on her cellphone while carrying a clear garment bag, he saw pieces of the ivory colored silk, and his heart sped up. He was going to be her husband, would wonders never cease? A year in a half ago he thought he wasn't fit to be anyone's anything.

Cristina saw him in the living room and waved. She was talking about flowers, delivery times, and confirmations. He walked towards her and kissed her gently on the back of the neck as she finished the call.

Cristina waved him off and placed her dress in the bedroom. She came out and noticed his overnight bag in the corner.

"You ready for your party?" she asked and he sighed.

"I guess, I don't know where I'm going , but yes I guess I'm ready," he said, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Did Derek give you a time for when he's going to pick you up?" she asked looking up at him, he checked his watch.

"At four," he said noting the look in her eye, it was ten minutes to 3. He kissed her deeply, his hands ran down her back and then under her shirt. She pulled away, from him swatting at his grasping hands. He looked at her confused for a moment and she winked at him. With both hands, she pushed him down on to the leather couch. Standing in front of him she folded her arms across her chest, looking almost sternly at him. He shifted in his seat suddenly very uncomfortable, something about the way she was looking at him was turning him on.

"About those scantily clad strippers," she began walking until she stood between his legs. He reached for her waist to pull her into his lap, but she pulled them away again. She placed both of his hands on the couch:

"Move them again and you won't get your farewell present," she whispered huskily at him. Her hands slid down his knees to his thighs as she sexily bent down so her face was above his. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap camisole and Owen had a good view of her cleavage as it sat high in her lace bra. he swallowed, suddenly frustrated.

"Cristina," he near whined and she backed away. She walked over to the stereo and Owen relaxed into the brow leather sofa. He grinned, when he heard the tribal beat of a Pussycat Doll song as it began. He remembered, it wasn't too long ago that he had come home and found her cooking dinner, and gyrating suggestively to that same beat.

As she slid out of her camisole in one pull, all of Owen's attention was on her. She winked, stifling down a blush, his eyes felt like hot hands caressing her body. She gyrated seductively to the beat slowly removing her yoga pants, mentally thanking God that she traditionally removed her clunky gym sneakers at the door. All she was wearing were a pair of white anklet socks, her black lace bra and panties.

Owen watched quietly amused as she pondered how seductively remove her socks. He chuckled when she finally gave up on that idea and took the socks off hurtling them across the room. She came back to Owen and he shifted uncomfortably as she straddled his thighs. His hands flexed on the couch as she moved her hips in slow circles, to the heavy base beat of the song.

"This is all you get from those strippers. No touching, just fantasy, they'll get you all worked up and then send you away," she whispered hotly in his ear, he tried to turn his head so he could capture her lips. "Not yet," she whispered, her hands went into her hair. He watched as her incredibly toned abdomen and hips worked on his lap as she released her hair from it's holder. Her dark curly fell heavily onto her shoulders.

She was panting, the ridge of the zipper of the jeans was hitting her deliciously with every movement, sending tiny little shock waves up her body. With each move she was getting closer and closer. Owen was sweating for the effort it was taking him not to flip her on her back, rip off her panties, and pound into her. This was her game, he was going to play as long as he could.

She threw her head back and Owen's nails dug into the sofa. She was going to come, he could tell by the way she was breathing. Cristina wasn't a loud lover, far from what people would take for a screamer, she was however a heavy panter. You could tell just how good it is for her from those little changes to her breathing pattern.

"Yes," she breathed, and her hips arched down into his until he thought he was about to burst. She grabbed Owen's hands and put them on her bra covered breasts. He squeezed and she came with a moan.

"Fuck," he finally lost control flipping her on to her back he pulled her panties off. His mouth immediately went down and tasted her pleasure as one of his hands worked himself out of his jeans. He moved up over her body so that they were face to face and slid inside.

"Owen," She came again as he slid to the hilt. Biting her lip she arched her back, her hands balled up the front of his button up. Owen thrust into her roughly meeting everyone of her own thrusts.

"God, you drive me crazy," he said, before capturing her lips in a long passionate kiss, his hands cupped her ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he move faster and harder inside her making her come again until finally he let go, marking fingerprints into her ass. He collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes Owen slid out of her and bonelessly laid next her on the couch. Cristina laughed, happily in after glow. She always did, and Owen loved it. He looked over at her with a grin, The Ramones was playing on their stereo, loudly filling their apartment with, "I Wanna Be Sedated", it was one of his CDs.

"So, essentially, I can't get **that** from a stripper?" Owen teased.

Cristina hit his shoulder lightly, "You better not get that from a stripper or anyone else, that's not me!" She felt another aftershock crawl up her back and she sighed, "I don't know, Owen, we--we're amazing--I don't know," she shook her head looking up at the ceiling.

"We're perfectly sexually matched," he said with an eyebrow raised, and she nodded.

"I didn't think it was possible. I thought guys like you were myths told by women who read too many romance novels," she laughed softly.

"Or guys who read too many penthouse articles," he smiled and checked his watch, 3:50. He looked down at Cristina apologetically and kissed her forehead. "Derek's going to be here in ten minutes I have to shower and change again." He said, going into the bathroom, she grinned rolling her eyes.

Blitzkrieg Bop, began playing and Cristina laughed, "I love you, too!"

A/N 2: In case you're curious the PCD song Cristina dances to is "Taking Over the World", from their Doll Domination CD. I have to say that's one of my guilty pleasures.


End file.
